


Some Work and Some Play

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, AU, F/M, Food Porn, NSFW, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle has accompanied her husband on a business trip. A phone call from him whilst she’s relaxing and he’s working soon becomes an evening of pleasure.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompts: “I’m so sorry I’m late” and “What are you wearing?”





	Some Work and Some Play

**Some Work and Some Play**

It would have been the perfect holiday if Cameron hadn’t had to work. Belle turned over on her sun lounger and reached blindly for her phone to check the time, almost knocking over her mojito on the way. It was only half-past two, and Cameron wouldn’t be back at the hotel for another few hours yet.

Belle sighed. She knew that she really shouldn’t complain, because when Midas had sent Cameron on this very lucrative business trip, all expenses paid, he had been all too happy for Belle to go along too and get a free holiday on the French riviera out of it. Cameron was the best dealmaker that Midas and Daughter Associates had, and if anyone could land the Tremaine contract, it was him.

Belle also knew that she really shouldn’t complain because whilst she was out here enjoying the sun and the cocktails, Cameron was stuck in a sweltering boardroom all day. Still, he had promised that tonight would just be the two of them, and they would forget work and just enjoy being on holiday in a beautiful place with beautiful weather.

Before she could put her phone down again, it began to ring. Speak of the devil. Cameron was calling.

“Hello love.”

_“Good afternoon, Mrs Gold.”_  His voice was low and purring, and Belle smiled, wondering what kind of trick he had up his sleeve.

“Good afternoon, Mr Gold. Are you finished already?”

_“No, we’ve just stopped for a break, but I have high hopes that we’ll be able to get everything signed and sealed by the end of the day.”_

“You’ve got them eating out of the palm of your hand, I bet.”

Cameron chuckled.  _“You know how I work, my dear.”_

“So, may I enquire as to the reason for this call?” Belle asked.

_“I missed my gorgeous wife, that’s all. Do I need a reason?”_

“Your gorgeous wife misses you too.”

_“Well, I think that we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we? What are you wearing?”_

“I’m out by the pool, so right now I’m wearing my bikini.”

_“Which one?”_

“The black and white stripes.” Belle grinned. “I’m saving the really tiny blue one for when you’ll be here to appreciate it.”

_“I’m much obliged. Is there anyone else out by the pool?”_

Belle lifted her head and looked around.

“Just the bartender, and he’s preoccupied. Why? What did you have in mind?”

_“I just want to make sure that you’re having as much fun in the sun as possible, even when I’m not there. Turn onto your front.”_

“Already there.”

_“Excellent. Now, why don’t you put your hand down your bikini bottoms and tell me what you find?”_

Belle obliged, transferring the phone to her other hand so that she could touch herself with the one not nearest the bar.

“I find my sweet little pussy,” she purred. “All hot and aching for you. And my clit, just begging for your tongue.”

_“Later, my love, later. For now, you’ll have to take care of yourself. Touch your clit for me, sweetheart. Rub yourself, you know how you like it.”_

Belle stroked little circles around her clit, her toes curling against the towel on the lounger.

“Feels good,” she mumbled. “Feels so good. Wish you were here.”

_“I wish I was there too,”_  Cameron growled.  _“I’d rip your clothes off you with my teeth and fuck you right there on that lounger.”_

“God yes, just what I need.”

_“Are you wet, sweetheart? Tell me your pussy’s dripping for me. I want that bikini soaked so bad you have to take a dip in the pool to hide the evidence.”_

Belle stifled a laugh and pushed a finger up inside her entrance, then another one.

“I’m so wet, honey. So hot and wet for you.”

_“That’s what I like to hear. You know what you need. Come for me, sweetheart.”_

She was so close already, it wasn’t going to take much to push her over that edge, and knowing that she was outside and could be overheard or overlooked by the bartender just added another level of erotic thrill. She bit down hard on her lower lip to try and prevent her making any noise, letting out a little whimper through her nose.

_“You’re close, aren’t you? Let go, my love. God, I wish I was there with you, my fingers inside you instead of your own.”_

It wasn’t his words so much as his voice, low and husky, almost a growl, that left her weak at the knees and brought her over the edge, closing her eyes with a shaky sigh.

_“Was that good, sweetheart?”_

“So good,” she murmured. “I can’t wait for you to get back here tonight.”

_“Soon, my love. Soon.”_

They said their goodbyes, and Belle glanced over her shoulder to where the bartender was still not paying her the blindest bit of notice. All the same, she still felt the heat rising in her cheeks, and she hastened to jump into the pool to cool off.

X

The evening was well underway by the time Gold got back to the hotel, but at least he had succeeded in securing the Tremaine contract, with signatures on the dotted line, money in the bank and hands shaken and smiles all round. Now he was free to enjoy the rest of his time out here on a well-earned holiday with his wife.

Belle was already dressed and ready to go down for dinner when he arrived in their room, which was something of a shame. He’d been intending to lay her down and ravish her as soon as he saw her, but if he didn’t get a move on then they were going to miss their reservation at the hotel’s prestigious restaurant, and he didn’t want anything to mar what was hopefully going to be the perfect evening together.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he said.

“That’s all right. I know how important is was to get the deal finished today; I’d far rather that you did that properly than rushed it because you wanted to get back here.”

He settled for a quick kiss before jumping in the shower to wash away the day spent in an excruciatingly hot boardroom. He’d been keyed up all afternoon since calling Belle earlier, and he was already half-heard in anticipation. There was no way that he was going to get through dinner in this state, so he took himself in hand, the warm water pounding down on his shoulders increasing the urgency. There was never usually anything sexy about his masturbation, none of the languid touches that Belle used when he watched her play with her own pussy. For him it was quick, functional, the means to a much-needed release. There would be time enough to take his time later.

Gold pumped his cock again once, twice, and came with a groan that he hoped the sound of the shower had stifled. A few minutes later and he was back in the bedroom dressing, calm and collected as if nothing had happened.

“Did you enjoy your alone time in the shower?” Belle purred, coming over and pecking a kiss to his cheek as he tied his tie. Gold chuckled; not so discreet as he’d hoped then.

“I did. I’ll enjoy alone time with you a lot more though.”

Belle smiled. “After everything that you’ve done today, I think you deserve a victory wank.”

Gold laughed. “There’s also the fact that you’re looking so damn delectable and I couldn’t wait till after dinner.”

“Oh, you’ll want to wait,” Belle said. There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she handed him his jacket and went to open the door. “I’ve got a lovely little surprise for you.”

Gold knew that it was going to be a wonderful surprise.

The food in the restaurant was as exquisite as they had been told it would be; rich crab cakes with lemon dressing and tender fillet steak that melted in the mouth. The fact that Belle had slipped one foot out of her impossibly high shoe and was resting it in his lap also helped Gold’s enjoyment of the meal even if it did nothing for his concentration.

“I’ve been thinking,” Belle began, her voice low and husky with arousal. “Why don’t we order dessert to the room instead?”

Gold smirked. “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

They ordered their desserts and left the restaurant; Gold had taken off his jacket and was holding it folded in front of him to disguise the undeniable bulge that was left in his trousers as a result of Belle’s ministrations throughout their meal. Once they were inside the lift, Belle leaned back against the cool mirrored wall with a smile on her face that could rival the Cheshire Cat’s.

“Would you like your surprise now?” she asked.

Gold raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think that we had better get back to the room first?”

Belle shrugged. “We can wait if you want.” She eyed his jacket. “I don’t think you want to, though.”

Gold couldn’t very well deny it, and he just gave a slow nod.

“I think I would like my surprise now.”

Belle’s hands went to the tie of her wrap dress, but before anything could happen, the lift pinged loudly and the doors opened, announcing that they had arrived at their floor. Gold sighed, but Belle just reached behind him to hit the button that would close the doors again.

“That gives us a little time,” she said. “Until someone calls the lift again.”

Gold laughed. “You saucy little minx.”

“That’s why you love me, darling.” She blew him a kiss and returned to the tie of her dress, unfastening it and spreading the two halves to reveal absolutely nothing underneath.

“Oh Belle,” he breathed.

“Do you like your surprise?” she asked coyly.

“Very much so.” He closed the distance between them, slanting his mouth over hers as he slid his hands inside her dress to cup her breasts, massaging them and rubbing his thumbs over her pert nipples, already puckered and sensitive and ready for his touch.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he groaned. “God, it was so hard to concentrate in that boardroom, knowing that you were waiting for me back here and knowing that we’d be doing this.”

“Did you really anticipate doing it in the lift?” Belle asked, but Gold kissed her instead of giving her an answer, one hand coming down to press between her thighs and cup her sex, pushing a finger between her soft nether lips and spreading around the wetness that was already forming there.

“I anticipated not being able to keep my hands off your delicious body.”

Belle’s fingers dug into his shoulders as he found her clit and pinched it firmly, making her cry out with pleasure. His suit jacket had fallen to the floor, and the zip of his trousers was straining. Belle’s clever little hand found his crotch, squeezing, and with nimble fingers she soon had his belt and fly undone and his throbbing cock in her hand.

“Get inside me,” she panted. “We don’t have that much time before someone wants this lift.”

Gold was all too happy to oblige, letting her guide him to her entrance and thrusting up into her slick heat as she wrapped one leg around his hips, her bottom resting on the rail for support as he continued to move in her, setting a hard, fast pace. As much as he would have liked to take his time, he was very aware of their precarious location; there would be time enough for slow and sensual lovemaking later.

Still, that didn’t mean that Belle’s pleasure should be forfeit just because they had a time limit. He pulled and pinched at her nipple, earning a soft hiss of approval.

“Come for me,” he growled against her neck. “Come with me, my love, I’m so damn close.”

Belle snaked one hand down between them, rubbing at her pearl with quick little strokes, and Gold felt her tight walls clutch around him, milking him dry as he spilled inside her with a cry.

“That was a great surprise,” he mumbled as he pulled out of her.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I know I certainly did.”

She bent and grabbed his jacket, plucking the pocket square out and using it to clean them up in a rudimentary fashion. “I think we should probably get back to our room now.”

There was no way that either of them could pass for decent any more, and Gold was very glad when the lift doors opened to show that the corridor beyond was empty. They were giggling like teenagers as they rushed along the plush carpet towards their room, Gold’s belt still hanging open and Belle holding her dress closed.

Once they were inside, they found their dessert order waiting for them, and Belle licked her lips as she lifted the cover and looked at the chocolate-dipped fruit and cream beneath.

“I think that we could have a lot of fun with this,” she said, shucking her dress altogether and collapsing back on the bed, letting her legs loll open and beckoning Gold up towards her between her thighs.

His clothes joined her dress and he joined her on the bed in a matter of moments, bringing the dessert plate with him. It would be a little while before he was ready to go again, but that didn’t mean that he and Belle couldn’t still thoroughly enjoy themselves.

He grabbed a strawberry, feeding it to Belle and licking his lips as the sweet red juice coated hers.

“You know,” he said, punctuating his words with kisses all over her neck and chest, “as delectable as this plate looks, there’s something else that I’d far rather taste.”

Belle wriggled her hips invitingly. “I think I can guess what that might be,” she said.

“Can I have a taste of your sweetness, Belle?”

“Of course. I hope you find it… refreshing.”

He took another berry, biting it in half and touching the cool fruit to her skin, painting her with the juices and lapping them up, the salt of her skin and the sweetness of the berry mingling into something truly delicious. He was methodical, leaving no part of her untouched or unkissed as he made his way down her body, despite Belle’s hands carding in his hair and trying to push him down further.

Finally he reached her mound and the tiny triangle of pubic hair left behind by the beautician. She smelled so musky sweet, his mouth was already watering in anticipation of what was to come. As he lapped along her folds, he could taste the last remnants of his seed on her; it was surprising how much of a turn-on it was for him. There was something in the taste of both of them, his salt in her juices, the way they blended together. It was perfect, and as he pushed the tip of his tongue into her entrance, he couldn’t get enough.

Belle’s hold on his hair was almost painful, and it helped to ground him in the moment as her thighs quivered on either side of his head. He licked and lapped at her clit, sliding one finger and then a second up inside her and curling them a little in the way that they had discovered made her fall apart so easily.

“Cam!” she groaned. “Oh God, yes, yes!”

She came on his tongue with a rush of wet heat, and Gold kept licking up her sweet juices until her grip on him relaxed and she was pulling him up to kiss her lips.

“Enjoying dessert?” she asked breathlessly. “I’m definitely enjoying mine.”

Gold rubbed up against her thigh where his cock was beginning to make its interest in the proceedings known again. The first stirrings weren’t turning into anything yet, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time.

“I’m enjoying it very much, love.”

“Good.” Belle grinned at him, pushing him over onto his back and dipping her fingers into the pot of whipped cream on the platter with the fruit.  She smeared it over his chest, his nipples tightening under her touch, and she bent to lap up the mess. “Now I think it’s my turn to dine.”

Gold just closed his eyes with a groan as Belle continued to map his body with lips and fingers and whipped cream. It had been a long day, but this certainly made it worth it.


End file.
